


Don't ever do that again.

by Poamzi48585



Category: Tsukihime
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Shiki wants to kill himself but Ciel thankfully comes before he can.
Kudos: 2





	Don't ever do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> This contains suicide attempt. Although way more stories are more dark than this so, you'll be okay.
> 
> Hey, sorry for not writing a lot of fanfiction here...  
> My PC got some Windows Boot Manager error and unfortunately, my data got deleted or something like that. But hey, don't worry! I will try to be more active.  
> I am still a fan of Digimon, King of Fighters, Guilty Gear, Tsukihime/Kagetsu Tohya/Melty Blood and Mortal Kombat. (first two i joined in 2018 and the others i joined in 2019 if you don't know)  
> Sorry for an unnecessary note. Thanks.

In the Tohno Mansion...

Shiki woke up and as usual, Hisui arrived.

"Good morning, Shiki-sama." Hisui said.

"...Good morning, Hisui..." Shiki said, in a tired voice.

Hisui looked worried. Shiki was in a terrible mood but he didn't want to tell anyone.

"Shiki-sama? You look down, are you okay?" Hisui said.

"I'm alright, Hisui, do not worry." Shiki said, trying to convince Hisui. Although he was lying.

"If you say so, Shiki-sama..." Hisui said.

Shiki went downstairs and greeted Kohaku.

"Hi, Shiki-san!" Kohaku said, cheerfully.

"Hello, Kohaku-san, such a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Shiki said, trying to be cheerful.

"Sure is, Shiki-san!" Kohaku said, with a smile.

Shiki opened the door, which surprised Kohaku.

"Shiki-san...? Is something wrong?" Kohaku asked.

"I am sorry, Hisui, Kohaku and my little sister, Akiha..." Shiki thought.

Shiki ignored her and then went outside. And then he grabbed his knife.

Ciel was looking behind the trees and wanted to stop Shiki's suicide attempt.

"Tohno-kun... He was always so cheerful, but now, he seems to be up to no good." Ciel thought.

Shiki was about to stab himself in chest but Ciel quickly ran and grabbed his knife.

"Tohno-kun." Ciel said, in a serious voice.

"Senpai... Why are you here?" Shiki asked.

"Tohno-kun, how do you think i feel about this?!" Ciel said, angrily.

"Leave me alone, Senpai!" Shiki said, trying to take his knife but Ciel shaked her head.

"No no, Tohno-kun. You're NOT going to kill yourself today." Ciel said.

"Why do you care so much, Senpai?! It's none of your business! Let me end my pathetic life, Senpai!" Shiki yelled.

"TOHNO-KUN! I'm your friend! Of course i care about you and i'm not going to let you die!" Ciel said.

Ciel pointed her Black Key to Shiki's throat.

"Tohno-kun... Haven't you said that i should keep living no matter what i have done? So, what makes you think you have the right to end your life?" Ciel said.

"You wouldn't understand, Senpai, just let me die here!" Shiki said.

"Sheesh, you're acting like a child, Tohno-kun... What about your family, Tohno-kun? What about Inui-kun? And that Arcueid vampire i hate but i had to mention, what about her? How would they all feel if they found out you were dead? How, Tohno-kun, how? How are they going to react?" Ciel said.

"...I am sorry, Senpai... But i have done many horrible things... I have annoyed you... I have been a nuisance to everyone... So, i should just kill myself and no one will be bothered." Shiki said.

"Horrible, you say? That's a lie. I am afraid that you may have to continue to keep living, Tohno-kun. I love you, Tohno-kun... So, i won't let you die here. I will have to cherish every moment you're alive." Ciel said.

".....Senpai...." Shiki said.

Shiki started crying...

"Hmm, Tohno-kun?" Ciel said.

"I am so sorry, Senpai!" Shiki hugged Ciel.

Ciel just smiled.

"It's alright, Tohno-kun. Just don't do this ever again, okay?" Ciel said.

"I won't..." Shiki said.

Shiki took his knife but he wasn't about to kill himself. He went home, feeling better.

Ciel smiled.

"Tohno-kun was always such a mischievous and troublesome boy, but that's what i loved about him... He was kind and lovely so, it's alright. He's a human too so, he's not incapable of making mistakes." Ciel said.

Shiki was about to kill himself but fortunately, Ciel was here to stop him. And Ciel hopes Shiki won't do this ever again.


End file.
